Aztar (New Earth)
/'Divine Wrath': As a servant of God, The Spectre is granted limitless power, being capable of nearly any feat within his imagination. The Spectre is said to be the most powerful, being second to only one and superman prime DC one-million. *'Reality Alteration': The Spectre is capable of warping and controlling reality. He can use his ability to control reality to simulate any form of superpower or ability from shapeshifting to warping time and space. *'Nigh-Omniscience': As a divine agent, the Spectre has access to virtually all of the knowledge in the universe and is even aware of events that have been altered by distortions in time. *'Immortality' | Abilities = * : The Spectre is knowledgeable of the occult, the history of various occult-related rituals and demonology. * : Less a skill than an application of his powers, the Spectre excels at being able to intimidate and frighten his adversaries. This is usually done through showy spectacles such as assuming a monstrous appearance, growing in size, projecting a loud, booming voice, etc. * The Logoz: The inner aspect that is the Spectre's direct channel to God. | Strength = Near-limitless; the Spectre was able to sink Atlantis simply by stepping on it. | Weaknesses = * Sufficiently Powerful Magic: The Spectre can be injured or even slain by sufficient magic force, most notably the Spear of Destiny or a fully empowered Eclipso. * Divine Limitations: The Presence can impose limits on what the Spectre is able to do, as it did in binding the Spectre to a mortal host. * Divine Law: There are certain boundaries even the Spectre must not cross. If it does, it faces the punishment of the Presence. When the Spectre killed Nabu, it drew the Presence's attention, and was recalled. * Psychologically induced limitations: The Spectre is one of the most powerful magical forces in existence , but his power is dependent on his host for guidance. In the case of when the Spectre created a human form for Jim Corrigan, Corrigan wanted to rejoin humanity and unconsciously divided his power. This led to a situation in that if the two where not rejoined within 48 hours, Corrigan's spirit would have perished and the Spectre would have been left without a host. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The Spectre was created by Jerry Siegel and Bernard Baily, although several sourcesGreenberger, Bob, "Of Ghostly Guardians and Resurrections," The Spectre (2nd series) #1, April 1987, DC Comics, ("letter" column).Thomas, Roy, "Secrets Behind the Origins Dept.," Secret Origins (2nd series) #15, June 1987, DC Comics (sidebar to letter column, second page).Bails, Jerry, "Foreword," The Golden Age Spectre Archives Volume 1, 2003, DC Comics, p. 6. attribute creator credit solely to Siegel, limiting Baily to being merely the artist assigned to the feature. * Each Spectre host manifests a unique Spectre form, a composite of the host and the Spectre Force. Sometimes, but not always, this Spectre form is recognizable by those who knew the host in life; Jim Corrigan's Spectre was not recognizable, but Crispus Allen's was. | Trivia = | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Presence * Eclipso * Jim Corrigan * Hal Jordan * Crispus Allen * Day of Judgment * Day of Vengeance | Recommended = * Spectre (Volume 1) * Spectre (Volume 2) * Spectre (Volume 3) * Spectre (Volume 4) * Spectre (Volume 5) * Day of Judgment * Day of Vengeance | Wikipedia = Spectre (comics) | Links = }} Category:1940 Character Debuts Category:Gestalt Characters